Of Truths and Half Lies
by chibisansempei
Summary: Tyler and Mallie, twins from America, transfer to Hogwarts. CreatureFic The Slytherins run to a safe house because they're neutral in the war. Take all who aren't Slytherins if deemed safe enough. Harry/FemOC Draco/MaleOC. Yaoi Slash AU Dumble/Ron... bash
1. Malfoy, Meet Mallie Watersmith

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the lot do not belong to me. This is a good thing. TRUST ME! Now, Malfoy's boytoy and his sister did pop out of nowhere and started following me around. o.O So, yeah...  
**Story:** Of Truths And Half Lies  
**Chapter:** (1) Malfoy, Meet Mallie  
**Pairings:** Eventually it'll be Harry/femOC anf Draco/maleOC. Others to be named later.  
**Warnings:  
**-First and foremost... _**THIS IS YAOU/SLASH/BOYxBOY!**_ Get over it! ." Don't like it... then whatever to you. I don't wanna hear you complain.  
-Bad spelling/grammar (I'm sure lol)  
-AU I guess because of the Americanisms and it's more modern.  
-A few mentions of sex and vampirism at the end.  
**Summary:** Twins come from America and bring many secrets with them. CreatureFic(Cats). Slytherins run to a safe hiding place because they are neutral in the war. They also take all those who aren't Slytherins if they are neutral as well and wish to come along. Harry/GirlTwin Draco/BoyTwin.  
**A/N:** I have a lot to say such as why it took this long to actuall post this and WHY I'm posting it to begin with when I have many others that I need to update... but I'm not going to bore you... Blah! and whatever. -_-'

Enjoy!

* * *

-On The Train-

Tyler and Mallie, twins from across the seas, were walking down the train isle of the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment to sit in. Mallie was constantly pushing her face into the window and waving to their father, who watch, bemused. After a while Tyler got an all to familiar look in his eyes and told his sister that he wanted to sit alone for a while and waved at her, not looking back to avoid the sadness that he knew would be there.

Mallie, left to her own devices, continued to wave to her father even after he had stopped, he was instead trying not to laugh at her excitement. Walking down the train she happened to find a compartment that was open and quickly claimed it before going back to her relentless waving. When the train started moving she even stuck her head through an open window and yell out to him. Not actually words, in _any _tongue, just yelled.

Once he was out of site she went back to the, thankfully still, empty 'box'. Twenty or so minutes into the ride there came a loud and, must she say it, rude, knock. A blond boy slid the door open, looking a little peeved. Inside the cabin he and his friends usually sat in, was a girl.

She had dark black hair done up in the weirdest fashion: seven very thin very long ponytails on each side of her head were tied together to form two simple pony tails on top of her head and very long bangs that fraimed her face. The rest was probably no longer than a single inch. The clothes that she wore obviously yelled american. Her shirt was a black three-quarter sleeved shirt with 'The Used' logo on it and baggy pants that had to have at least a hundred pockets on it and even more random safety pins. He looked at her and simply said

"Out." She of course ignored him and looked out the window. Not even giving him a huff of annoyance. _Obviously_, this girl did _not_ know who he was. What a stupid girl. If Draco Malfoy tells you to get out, you leave so fast you don't even leave a dust trail. That's just how things were. Again, he _insisted_, the girl leave.

"I said 'Out.' That means you leave the compartment with out any trouble." Really this girl just did not learn. Fed up with the charades, Draco pulled his wand and told her to get out once again.

"No." The answer came as simple as his first command, seemingly disinterested it the wand pointed at her. She didn't even draw her own wand, not that it would do her any good, again, this was _Draco Malfoy_.

Draco only uttered half a syllable before he suddenly found himself upside down on the opposite seat, wide eyed. Mallie was standing above him, twirling his wand between her fingers with an smirk.

"Silly boy, wands are for girls." She raised an eyebrow "… Unleeeessssssss..." She watched as he jumped up and smoothed his clothes and checked to see if all his hair was in place. "Hmm... Yep!" She sat down once again, folding her legs next to her on the seat, and decided that she didn't like the feel of his wand. Something was off with it. Giving it a quick look she chucked it at its owners head, earning an undignified look from said owner. She may very well regret it, cause EVERY one knew that you don't anger a wand. It just wasn't done.

Blaise moved forward, his wand drawn when he got over his shock, and was ready to send her his own curse but Pansy stopped him. "Oh, forget it. If the idiot girl wants to stay there let her. I want to sit. And I'm _not_ going to wait on your childish antics." With a huff, Draco sat down, having already retrieved his wand. He might be mighty Malfoy but you don't want to get on the gossip queen's bad side. It'd ruin you... and quite possibly everyone you know.

The three sat down, an awkward silence coming over the cabin. Draco, who was glaring at the offending girl, saw it first. A snake was slowly raising itself out of the front of her shirt. She didn't even seem to notice. It took a look at the other occupants, tasted the air, backed up a few inches and let out a large hiss that made the other three jump. It then dove as fast as it could toward the girls right pocket where a rather loud squeak and some scratching noises followed rapid, frantic movement.

Before the snake could reach its destination, a small mouse ran out of the pocket, jumped onto the floor and ran in circles around the girls legs, effectively winding the snake in a near knot. When Pansy looked up she saw that the girl had still managed not to notice what was going on. But she did seem to snap out of it when said mouse ran up her leg and into her shirt. At first she seemed a little startled but then gave a deflating sigh.

"Moose, out.... Now. I'm not kidding." Her shirt moved. With another sigh, Mallie reached into her shirt and pulled the rodent out and glared at him. The snake slowly wound its way up her leg and stared at the mouse like it was prey. Probably was. "Moose, you know that's not the safest place for you to be. It only annoys me." She continued to glare at it until it squeaked. "And you, Biff. Need I continue to tell you to stay away from him? I'll leave you somewhere if you don't behave a little more."

The other three believed the girl across from them _had_ to be demented or something. She was reprimanding a mouse and a snake, both of which had the oddest names. There was just no other word for it. But, it seemed to work because the snake gave off another hiss and curled into her lap, staring at the Slytherins. The mouse on the other hand jumped up between her pony tails and stood there as if it were about to jump.

After she was sure the two would behave, even if for only a little while, Mallie settled back to staring at the window. That is until she seemed to realize that she had _no_ idea who she was sitting with. Nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Mallie. Mallie Watersmith. Who are you?..." Her smile faded "... Or not..." She mumbled, turning back to the window when no answer came.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson.: The only girl of the three spoke up. "This-" she pointed to her right "-is Draco Malfoy. And this-" Pointing to her left "-is Blaise Zabini. We're Slytherin sixth years. I must say, I've never seen you before but you look our age. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I'm transferring in from one of the American schools. I can't rightly remember which one by this point but one of them."

"You don't remember what school you were just in? And why would you be transferring in? I've never heard of that before. I thought Hogwarts only took in the eleven year olds to be first years." Draco had a point.

"Well, I don't know about that but I don't remember what school I was in because I'm lucky if I get to stay in a single school for a whole year. It's just this whole thing with my dad.

"Now, what I _do_ know is that I've been tested or what ever and have been deemed smart enough to stay in the year that everyone else my age is in. I can't remember but I _do_ believe that it was sixth year... Hey! Did you just say you were in sixth year? That's so cool! I know someone. That makes me happy-ness!" She did a little jig like dance while still sitting in her seat and if it were possible her eyes would have turned into bright yellow stars. "Ooo! I have to potty!" She jumped up, ignoring Biff who had to practically spring herself at the other occupants to avoid hitting the floor. She slid the door open again and turned around. "I _will_ be back. Don't even try to lock the door or whatever." She skipped down the isle, looking for the restrooms. Biff slithered back to the vacated seat and coiled back into a tight knot.

Before anyone had a chance to slide the door closed once again, two people walked in while the two others stayed on the out side. Crab and Goyle keeping guard. Theodore cast silencing spells and Millicent took a seat, eyeing the strange snake.

"Where'd the snake come from?"

"It belongs to a girl who's also sitting here. Theo don't lock it, just let Crab and Goyle know that there is a girl with long black hair that will want to come in. Have them tells us when she does. We need to make this quick. No telling _when_ that deranged girl will be back."

And so they talked. Planned. This year would be big and quite troublesome.

_***-^.^-***_

Mallie had just come from the bathroom and was slowly making her way back to the 'box'. Something made her stop. Looking around she found the reason. Her brother was in the next compartment up. The light haired boy was looking out the window, probably ignoring the other three occupants. As if sensing his sister, Tyler looked over to the door and, seeing her, nodded his head. With a smile, Mallie finished her walk and found outside her compartment, two menacing boy. Probably sixth years and friends of the other three with in.

"Uhh... Can I help you two?" Instead of an answer, one of them knocked on the door twice and nothing else. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I get in? I'm kinda sitting here." Still nothing but a simple grunt. Not very smart are they? She took a step closer ready to, at _least,_ try and move them.

"Just wait. They're talking." the one one the left said. Mallie growled but back away. Fine, she'll give it a moment.

Mallie leaned against the wall behind her and pulled out a small plastic box. Attached to it was a cored that had two buds at the end, she put those into her ears. After fiddeling with the box for a few seconds loud noises broke out from her ears, causing both boys to jump a little.

After a while, ten minutes tops the door opened, but the white haired girl seemed not to notice. She looked to be asleep. They just decided to leave her there. No use in putting up with her for longer than they needed to.

After about five minutes a girl with bushy brown hair came up to Mallie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you a Hogwarts student? I don't believe I've seen you before." Mallie nodded not opening her eyes.

"Transferring from the states." she whispered.

"Oh." She looked over to the compartment, "Are you friends with Malfoy?" Mallie shrugged.

"I was sitting there when he and his friends came in." She looked up at the slightly taller girl tilting her head a little "You were sitting with my brother a little while ago weren't you? White hair, white... clothes."

"Oh, yes. He seems a little shy... are you his older sister or younger sister? You look to be the same age."

"We're twins actually. But he is the eldest." She turned her head a little, looking out the window.

"Oh. Well, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in the compartment?"

"I don't like boxes." She gave the girl a serious smile. "I was also wanting to see how long they would let me stay out here before getting fed up and telling me to come in. Guess that plan is ruined now, since I'm obviously been 'awakened'." Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, Sorry." The girl gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger. I'm Gr-"

"Sixth year Griffindor prefect. I know, I've had to listen to them for a while complaining about you. And ... Ronald Weasley, too, right? Odd name..." She looked back to the compartment, well, Guess I should get back in there before they change their minds." With that she pushed off the wall and walked in, pulling one of her ear buds out and shoved it down the front of her shirt so as to not pull the remaining one out of her other ear. Hermione watched after her for a few seconds but continued on her way. She was likely to be on the opposite side of things in a short while anyway. Best not to get attached.

Before she sat down, Mallie put out her hand to the snake in her seat. She had to nudge it a few times before it lifted its head and wound its way up her arm and across her chest, resting its head on her left shoulder. When she sat, the dark haired girl crossed her legs at the knee and leaned back, looking out the window.

"Unless we've let someone else in here, I'd have to say you three were exaggeration quite a bit. She doesn't seem all that deranged to me." Theodore Nott said, examining the intruding girl sitting in front of him.

"I'm only as deranged as you think I am." she said, not looking at them. "I've actually been asked by many people if I'm bipolar."

"Are you?" Millicent asked, scooting closer to Blaise who had moved when the new comers showed up.

"According to my... _many_ shrinks, I'm not. And it's not contagious or anything even if I did. No need to shy away." She looked over to the girl. "You don't look the shy type, anyway." Her smirk broadened as she look back to the window. After a few minutes of quiet she was fed up with the awkwardness. "Alright. Are you going to ask me or not? And if not then at _least_ don't act like stupid brick walls. Gah!"

"We're not stupid brick walls." Pansy seethed. "And what would _we _have to ask _you_ anyway? Whatever you would be able to tell us we more than likely already know or couldn't care less about."

"Yes, couldn't care less. I kinda guessed at that." She mumbled to her self. "What you haven't asked me yet is if I'm pure blood or not." Here she paused and stole a glance at Milicent again. "Should you have done that ages ago?" She raised an eyebrow at the three across from her.

"At this point I think I'll deal with not knowing. There's plenty of time for interrogations later." He leaned back and closed his eyes, ignoring the looks from the other occupants.

_***-^.^-***_

The train had finally stopped, and most of the students were already out and getting on to the carriages. Mallie decided to stay with the group of people she had been with so that she didn't get lost on her way. Needless to say, they didn't like that idea too much. But she followed behind them anyway.

When they got close to one of the carriages, Mallie ran up to the front and cautiously began to stroke it's leathery neck.

"Such a beautiful creature." Draco snorted in disbelief.

"Beautiful? That thing is hideous. I'm glad I was never able to see it before. Gah!" He opened the door to step in.

"I didn't exactly mean it's looks were beautiful, even though in a way it is..." she looked back to the horse like creature in front of her. "I meant more the meaning behind them. I can't remember exactly but my brother told be about them and ever since then I've liked them. Only those who've seen death can see them. Kinda dark, no?" She smirked and raised her eyebrow once again, chuckling as the blond made a face and continued to get into the carriage. Mallie followed going in after Pansy and Millicent as Blaise and Theodore both insisted that 'ladies should go first'. She laughed but jumped in anyway. Silly boys.

"So, you've obviously seen death." the way she said it made the statement seem more like a question.

"Possibly... mayhap I... caused it to happen... Set something into motion that ended them Or maybe... I'm even the one to drain the life... myself." She grinned, showing elongated canis teeth the others had not previously seen. They backed away from her.

"What, are you like a vampire or something?" Draco asked, almost afraid to know the answer. She chuckled.

"No, I'm not a vampire. I _am_ a pure blood. But it was worth making you think so." she laughed some more. "Even so vampirism isn't necessarily a bad thing. Nor is it only for dark creatures. Even humans try it. Didn't you know? Mere humans, some who get their teeth elongated by a dentist or such, actually rather prefer to drink blood from others, most of whom are just as willing by the way. There are many reasons why. Some just like the taste. Some think it gives them power. Some believe it will keep them looking young and or beautiful. And, most, just do it because of the pleasure." She looked at them all. " You're mall more than likely not virgins so you may have possibly done it yourselves. When you bite in the neck of someone your having sex with, it sends their system haywire. They like it. And if they were to do it to you... Mmm..." she tilted her head back "It's a jolt... It's a shock... It... makes your brain do funny things you never thought it _could_ do. And if your lucky enough for it to happen during an orgasm... depending on how hard the bite is, you may never come back down again."

"I take it you've done such a thing on may occasions?" she opened an eye and looked to her right, Zabini was looking at her funny.

"Maybe."

"Maybe is always a yes." Malfoy said, rolling his own eyes.

"Actually, 'Maybe' is a way to confuse you." She stared at him. " 'Maybe' is a way to mess with your mind. 'Maybe' is a word used when the one saying it wants you to think of the answer yourself, come up with the reasons on your own, and leave you hanging in the air for the truth. It leaves you wondering if the answer you come up with is anywhere close. If used the right way, it can leave you thinking about it indefinitely, always questioning it. Taking up every thought you have, leaving nothing left but that single one, floating around dangling right in front of your eyes, ever elusive." She sat back in her seat, a smirk like grin hanging on her lips. "Or that's what my brother said. He has a way with words, don't you know." She chuckled again, pushing the forgotten ear bud back where it belongs. After fishing the bow connected to it out of her shirt sleeve she pushed a button and the music got louder. Loud enough that the others could make out the words.

_***-^.^-***_

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Chibi:** 'Bout time I got this thing done! ."  
**PlotBunnie:** No kidding1  
**Draco:** Why did you put that deranged girl in my cabin? O.O What's her problem anyway?  
**Chibi:** Don't be so mean Draco! X( I still have time to change who you're with. I'm sure I can make it fit still anyway.  
**PlotBunnie:** Yea-  
**Chibi:** Shush. you're not allowed to do anything but the actual story. XP  
**PlotBunnie:** But....  
**Chibi:** ... Sorry. -Hugs PlotBunnie-  
**Draco:** Whatever. Please just send us some reviews. Chibi will write faster and that means getting away from Mallies spazi-ness and closer to my boytoy! ^.^

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(5-12-10) **


	2. Potter, Meet Tyler Watersmith

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the lot do not belong to me. This is a good thing. TRUST ME! Now, Malfoy's boytoy and his sister did pop out of nowhere and started following me around. o.O So, yeah...  
**Story:** Of Truths And Half Lies  
**Chapter:** (2) Potter, Meet Tyler Watersmith  
**Pairings:** Eventually it'll be Harry/femOC and Draco/maleOC. Others to be named later.  
**Warnings:  
**-First and foremost... _**THIS IS YAOI/SLASH/BOYxBOY!**_ Get over it! Don't like it... then whatever to you. I don't wanna hear you complain.  
-_**mPreg**_. Major part in the plot in WAY later chapters. Can't change it. Again **G****ET OVER IT!** if you don't like it. Hmph.  
-Bad spelling/grammar (I'm sure lol)  
-AU I guess because of the Americanisms and it's more modern. (And please don't bag on the Music players. It will make me sad and I'll just have to ignore you. -Nods-)

**Summary:** Twins come from America and bring many secrets with them. CreatureFic(Cats). Slytherins run to a safe hiding place because they are neutral in the war. They also take all those who aren't Slytherins if they are neutral as well and wish to come along. Harry/GirlTwin Draco/BoyTwin. mPreg.

**A/N:** I don't care if Mallie and Tyler can be called a Mary Sue (Or whatever). I honestly don't. If you don't like it then whatever. Don't read it. I'm not meaning to make them as such and I'm sorry if they come off that way. Plus I'm not totally sure what a Mary Sue really is. Don't care to look into it more than I just did so whatever.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione, also known as the 'Golden trio', walked down the train isle. They had had to make a last second dash to the train as it was leaving, there for were having a hard time finding a relativity empty compartment. After a while of searching they finally found one close to the back. The only person in there was... perhaps it was a boy... He looked kind of feminine.

He had long white, like actual white not just blond, hair that probably reached his hip when standing. Other than two thick strands of bangs that reached just below his chin the rest was pulled back into tiny twists and braids to keep out of his face, leaving the rest to pool in the seat next to him. His clothes, which were obviously of American style, were just as white as his hair but did not wash him out. He was wearing a long coat that slightly hung off one shoulder, showing the odd sleeve that was his thick white shirt. It had a simple one inch strap covering his shoulder then about three inches down, the sleeve started again and showed outside of the cuff to the coat. His pants too were simple white cotton, the kind that stretched with barely having to try. It had at least ten pockets, including the normal ones usually found on a pare of trousers. His thin rectangular sunglasses being the only visible dark thing on him.

It was Harry who had knocked on the door, pulling the boys gaze from the moving scenery out side. He looked over, tilting his head in question.

"Uhh... Do you mind if we sit here? Any farther and we'd fall off the train looking for a seat." The boy gave them a grin that, had anybody else tried it, would have looked like a smirk.

"Sure. Go ahead." He turned back to the window and pulled his feet off the opposite seat and crossed his legs at the knee. As the trio sat down he pulled a head phone out of his ear and shoved it down his shirt so it wouldn't pull the other one out with its weight. The sudden volume, however small, startled the other three a bit, but they continued about their own business.

The Trio talked about some nonsense stuff for a few minutes before Hermione seemed to remember something.

"Oh, right, Harry. Me and Ron have to g-"

"Ron and I" The very white covered boy whispered.

"Excuse me?" The girl looked a little affronted. Rightfully so. He looked at her a small apologetic pull to his face.

"Sorry, a little tick of mine. You said 'Me and Ron'. It should have been 'Ron and I'. I was not trying to pry. So, sorry." He turned back to the window.

"Right," He gave him a funny look. "Anyways,_ Ron and I,_" She spared another glance to the boy, "Have to get to the prefects meeting. You'll be alright on your own for a while?"

"Yes, 'Mione." He gave her a childish roll of the eyes "I'll be fine on my own. I am old enough to take care of my self."

"I know Harry, just asking." She had a fake look of exasperation on her face before jumping up and grinned at her friends. "Bye, Harry." She left, tugged a grumbling red head behind her. Silence filled the cabin. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but Harry felt the need to end it anyway.

"So... are you a Hogwarts student?" he asked, a little unsure. The boy looked at him with a small grin.

"Yes, just transferring in from one of the many American schools. If I am correct I do believe we shall be in the same year. Sixth, yes?" Harry nodded. "And you are more than likely a... Gryffindor, perhaps?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" the boy's smile grew as he giggled.

"Just luck I suppose. I have only ever read about it. You, being the only other student for me to meet. My name is Tyler by the way. Tyler Watersmith. Am I correct to assume that you are this Harry Potter that seems to be rather famous?" Harry groaned a little and he nodded solemnly. "All is fine Mr. Potter. I will not glomp you simply because you are well known. I do not do such stuff. You are safe." his smile this time was an encouraging one.

"Thanks." he gave a slightly faltering smile. "Why are you transferring to Hogwarts anyway?"

"My father. He has been searching for... someone..." Tyler looked a little sad, but perked up again instantly. "He moves us, me and my twin sister, all around with him. Always moving. We hardly stay in one place for too long. He wants to keep us close by, that is why we move rather than wait for him to come back." His smile grew again as he closed his eyes and lifted his shoulders in a small single giggle. "It is almost kind of lucky there are only three schools around here. This way, we will both get to stay at Hogwarts for a while. I have read quite a bit about it. It seems to be an interesting school. More so since you... decided to come along." He chuckled. "You seem to get into a lot of trouble Mr. Potter. Whether you wish it or not.

"I do hope you forgive me but I rather like people as a character and if I seem to come off as uncaring, cold or even like it when others are in pain, please remember that to me they are simply fictional characters in a book. I try to differentiate reality from make believe but even my sister thinks that I have something wrong with in my head that makes it near impossible. Please forgive me for that if it ever happens around you. I mean no harm by it. Honestly... I'm getting off topic." He started to laugh but was intubated by load scurrying in one of his jacket pockets. He reached into it and pulled out a dark grey fur ball.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This-" he tossed the ball to the raven haired boy, "-is Alyxx. The most awesomest Puffskein in the world." He smiled. Harry looked at the ball of fur, unsure if it was going to bite or not.

"A Puffskein? Why do you have one of those." He remembered the ones that had infested Grimmauld and grimaced.

"Aw. He is not all that bad... usually. Here." He held out his hand and the boy placed the puffy thing down gently, still unsure. "Watch." Tyler began to toss it around all over the place. Up and down, left to right, in arches and points. After about a minute Harry had to act fast in order to be able to catch it him self. But he wasn't the best seeker in school for nothing. But he had nearly dropped it when he noticed it was humming, kind of purring actually. "See, he is rather cute. And quite harmless, to boot.

"It's okay with being tossed around like that?" This confused him to no measure. The ivory clothed boy giggled a bit.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. In fact, I'd say he quite enjoyed it." Harry bounced it in his hand a little and smiled as the humming got louder. After laughing at it, they began to toss the little creature between them. Thus when Hermione walked back into the cabin they sat in you can understand why she would squeak in horror.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing to that poor thing?" She snatched it from said boys hands and cuddled it to her face. Apologizing to it about how boys were ignorant and rather silly creatures that were mean to little things like the Puffskein itself. Tyler giggled at her antics.

"Miss, I'm glad that you care for him but I assure you that Alyxx rather prefers to be tossed around like that then coddled. If you're not careful he may get an attitude and bite you." Hermione's look could only be described as affronted. With a huff she snatched up a thick packet from one of the trunks and stomped back out of the compartment and down the hall. "Kind of an amusing character, if you ask me."

"Hermione?... Amusing?... Bet she'd love to hear that one." Harry chuckled.

"You just have to see it the way I do, Mr. Potter. I can see potential of something that may be entirely different than what she really is. Hmm... Anyway. Why did she come back? Obviously she was going somewhere important."

"I suppose she just forgot whatever it was she came back for." He shrugged. "Not normally something she'd do though. "

"Mmmm." There was a slight scratching at the door. Tyler laughed. "I'm not too sure your friend will be all that happy with me." He got up and opened the door a few inches. Alyxx rolled in and began to zip around the floor hitting the walls with a force that gave Harry a sympathy headache.

"Those things are kinda cute... when they're not trying to eat your face off." Tyler laughed once again and had a difficult time stopping. Alyxx knocked against Harry's shoe a few times. Once in the boys lap it attacked his face and began licking it. "Wha- I take it back!" Tyler's laughing came back three fold but he was still able to pull his puffskein back to him with no trouble.

"I wouldn't exactly say he was trying to eat your face, Mr. Potter. I'd say he was just being affectionate... Or trying to clean your nose out, if you will. I don't recall hearing anything about them actually attacking anyone." He adopted a thoughtful look as Harry wiped all the slobber off his face.

They sat in silence for a while. Tyler looked out the window again but turned to the compartment door when he felt an odd pull that could only mean his sister was close by and thinking about him. Sure enough, Mallie was looking through the half shaded door window. He nodded at her and almost laughed at the large grin the spread across her face as she walked on.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"That was my baby sister, Mallie. ... Just please do not tell her I called her that."

"Why's that?"

"... Because she would kill me thinking I was trying to lessen her 'stature'." He paused. "It would probably be best if she explained the whole thing to you. It numbs my brain when I think about it. Then again... You would have to be nuts to get her going on something like that."

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts Harry told Tyler things about the teachers and ghosts that you can really only grasp from experience and not from some dusty old book. Tyler just laughed at most of them quietly thinking of ways to incorporate certain events into his writings. About twenty minutes a Ravenclaw prefect walked down the halls saying that they'd soon be arriving at the school and should change if they hadn't already done so. Tyler left the compartment to Harry saying he was rather shy. When the white haired boy came back he was grimising.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I do _not_ like wearing dark colors. They're uncomfortable." Harry was a little confused as to how that worked but didn't ask. To him dark cloths and light cloths felt the same. The feel of clothes had to do with how they were made.

Once the train finally stopped, Harry decided to wait for Hermione and Ron and the four shared one of the last carriages with a HufflePuff second year who looked ready to cry. During that ride Tyler had those earbuds back in and you could hear the loud violins and cellos playing something that turned from depressingly dark to cheery sunshine in a matter of a few second and back again. As if the song couldn't make up it's mind to be a happy song or a sad one. Harry and Hermione had to try and explain what it was that was making the noise but neither could figure out how it was able to work just now. Nothing that uses electricity can work in the magical world. But this boy found a way.

About half way to the castle something jumped out of Tyler's pocket. At first Harry thought it was the Puffskein again but this was bigger and ran around faster. Tyler didn't seem to notice. The thing jumped up and scurried into Hermione's hair, making her shriek. It took a second more but the white haired boy finally caught on and grabbed it before it could jump out the window.

"Christophe. You know better. This is home now. Be nice. I am truly sorry about that Ms. Granger. I though I gave him enough to last until a lot later tonight." Tyler cradled the the brown and grey ferret to his chest, touching noses with it. "Christophe, please behave." The ferret made a few clicking noises noises and sat still.

"What exactly did you 'give him enough of'?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure-" Hermione gasped "the vet said to give the medicine to him when going long distances. It's to put him to sleep so he does not get too unbalanced or motion sick and what not." Hermione just 'Hmm'ed. They all got out when the carriage stopped and walked together to the door.

"Oh Tyler. Earlier you said something. It started with a 'g' I think. It was a weird word. Like 'glock' or something. What does it mean?" Tyler looked confused for a moment.

"Oh you mean 'glomp'?" Harry nodded. "It is... kind of like an attack hug. Or a jumping hug, I suppose." McGonagal, who who had come to break up a fight, called him out and asked him to stay behind so he could be sorted with the first years. He said a temporary good bye to his new acquaintances and went to stand next to his sister who was leaning against one of the hour glasses looking frightfully bored.

_***-^.^-***_

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Chibi:** Do dodo do dodo do! Haha! ^.^Finally got this out there! ... After how long?  
**PlotBunnie:** Too long. That's how long.  
**Draco:** I... Have no faith in you with this story.  
**Chibi:** Disn't you learn you lesson last chapter? -Draco looks away-  
**PlotBunnie:** Oh, oh! Tell them about the reviews.  
**Chibi:** -_- I'd rather leave that one alone.  
**PlotBunnie:** I meant ask them for some.  
**Chibi:** ... Oh yeah... PLEASE! send a review. PLEASE?  
**Draco:** And leave the Mary Sues alone. XP -Chibi bonks Draco on the head- ... It... would be... greatly appreciated... -_- Happy?  
**Chibi:** Yes, yes I am.

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(12-29-10) **


End file.
